Unknown butterfly
by Simonana
Summary: Something is off, and what does this voice calling her into the unknown really wants! Everything was already great! She will not follow it into the unknow...or... Inspired by the song Into the unknown - this is not a songfic. One shot


The day was nice, the birds were singing, the animals were doing whatever the animals do. The gems were making great progress. Yes, everything was as it should be. With a smile, the reports were completed and stored away. It was time to make her way to the galaxy pad.

It was time to return home for a while.

_Someone..._

She missed them.  
Pearl suspired, absorbed in the long trek to the galaxy warp. A little too soon for her taste, she arrived at her destination. And yet not soon enough, she rushed to the warp pad, feeling the light collect her and transport her off the planet. She closed her eyes, shutting them thigh, trying to ignore the echo… Fruitlessly...

_Please, please! Someone, I beg you. At this point I'm so desperate, I'd cry with joy if Jasper were the only one that answered._

_Let's try again with their names. Maybe that'll be it._

_We are not giving upon them. Come on!_

The light placed Pearl on the flat surface and she cleared her thoughts. It felt so much further away now.

_-ease, Am-_

Laughter. To which Pearl raised her eyebrow. "Am I interrupting something?"

Two pink gems looked at her and jumped in with excitement.

"You are punctual!" Pink's Pearl called out.

Pink Diamond was bouncing on her tiptoes just beside her First Pearl.

"I am always punctual, my Diamond." Pearl saluted, respecting the proper etiquette, not that it mattered to either of the giggling gems in front of her. The giggles intensified and Pearl tilted her head at them. There was something… off...

"Should I come back later?"

Both gems shook their heads, Pink Diamond took a breath and spoke more calmly. "Sorry. We are just excited and can barely contain ourselves."

"I can see that," Pearl said calmly in return.

Pink's first Pearl spoke up. "Do you know what day is today?"

Pearl raised an eyebrow. She knew the day but, from experience she knew the both of them meant some past event that happened some round number of days, years or decades ago. Quickly searching her memories she found one that would fit the criteria. "Today is the day I was put at your service, my Pink Diamond, as your second Pearl."

"Exactly, and here I thought you forgot." Her Diamond reached out placing her hand on Pearl's shoulder and then pulling her into a hug.

"Pink, I told you she would know, Pearl's memory is impeccable! " The first Pearl chuckled at their Diamond's silliness.

"Am I to assume there will be a party?" Pearl summoned a screen, ready to organize and revise the workload on the to-do list. She was pleased when she realized that her Diamond was already ahead of time for a few days. That sparked pride in Pearl. Her methods were working at making her Diamond more than productive enough. How lovely~ Pink's first Pearl reached out and dragged the screen away from her hands. "Silly, you are not supposed to plan your surprise parties. I'm in charge of that."

"Ah, yes. Do I have to put a funny cone on my head?" Pearl nodded, already familiar with the colourful conical headwear that was typical of a party dressing code.

"Oh, what a fun idea! We have to try it next time!" Pink exclaimed, marvelled at the... new idea…? Yes, of course, it was a new idea she'd just come up with.

"Pinky!~ The blindfold." The Diamond ordered.

"Of course, my Diamond"

Pearl stiffened. She'd rather not be kept into the darkness, not so soon after the galaxy warp. The first Pearl summoned a pink blindfold and offered it to their Diamond.

"I can't wear that."

Pearl complained, making her Diamond stop and look at her. "Why?"

Why indeed... White lies... Why are they called white? After White Diamond, a blinding lie of perfection? No... she had accepted her flaws. Pink had changed her. Pink was granted the power to change Homeworld for the better.

"I'll trip if I don't see where I am walking."

"But the surprise..."

"Pinky!~ She will find out if you don't hold your tongue."

"I promise I'll be surprised. Even with my eyes open." Pearl offered already walking past her Diamond.

"Oh, I know!" Pink said as Pearl lost the ground from under her feet. Were they going to fuse? She preferred Rainbow Diamond to the unknown shapes in the darkness, but, as she was swung around Pearl couldn't tune out the ringing in her ears…

No fusion occurred.

_...Remember us in the Kinde-_

Pearl blinked and she was in her Diamond's arms. The smirk of her Diamond was distracting. "Now there's no way you can trip over!"

"Indeed, I can't."

Without any excuse left, Pearl reached for the blindfold in her Diamond's hand and put it on. It was good at its job. Pearl couldn't see anything anymore. She leaned against her Diamond, feeling the soft material of her Diamond's dress.

"My Diamond, you two look adorable!" The first Pearl called out. They started walking. Pearl focused on the sound of the footsteps. The shadows started to move in the darkness.

"Maybe we can ask the Blue Pearl to draw us," Pink spoke.

"That's a lovely idea! She loves to draw." The first Pearl hummed happily. There was the sound a screen being summoned.

"Shall I deal with that?" Pearl spoke out turning her head towards the direction where Pink's voice was coming from. Maybe she could take off the blindfold earlier… if she had to use a screen.

_-and then you showed me your hole, the-_

Flecks of pink started to slip in through the blindfold. Pearl focused on them. Luckily the blindfold was letting a bit of light through and she could shake the feeling away. When the pink started to take shape, it made it easier to ignore the voices, just trying to make sense of the pink shape and imagine what it could be. Pink Diamond's hair? Pink's palace ceiling? The pink grew, the shadows receded. Pearl recognized Pinks... Pink's... jacket. A pink jacket. That hair was so similar to Pink's, but the shape was human. Next to him was another female human with a sword at her hip. Human strangers.

Two human strangers were standing a couple of steps away from her. If she let her gem shine they would notice her. No... No, no. She couldn't allow that, she was... Scared.

**Scared of them.**

The ringing intensified.

_Please, Amethyst, can you hear me?_  
_Try talking to Ruby and Sapphire again._

Suddenly, she was taken away from that scene. The human strangers... the shadows vanished and the blindfold was removed. Pearl felt dizzy.

"Ta-da!" Spinel was in front of Pearl's face, tapping her nose.

"Were you dozing off, sleepyhead?"

"No, Spinel, I was just lost in thought," Pearl responded as Spinel bounced backwards until she was standing behind a long pink box.

"I have protected it with my life from any curious fingers!" Spinel indicated waving her hands.

"Go on, open it~" Pink's first Pearl cheered her on. Pearl looked at Pink who was behind almost floating with excitement. "Come on, my Brain of operations~ It's yours."

"It's mine what…?" Pearl said confused, to which Spinel groaned.

"The present, you silly! " Pearl looked back at the box. The ringing dimmed. Pearl's light flattered as she came closer to it. Her Diamond had picked a present for her?

Pearl touched the box, appreciating the wrapping. The sole idea made her so happy. She will have something from Pink. Something only for her picked up for her specifically.

"Pearl! Open it already, we are all shattering in anticipation! Am I right, Pinky!?" The same Diamond exclaimed, Spinel taking that as an invitation to playfully faint over and over. Pearl laughed, the first Pearl nodded.

"I am sorry~ I'm just so moved!" Pearl explained. Enough torturing them all. She started to unwrap the present carefully.

"My spear!" Pearl said in surprise, only to blink and notice that it couldn't be one since it had no blade.

"It's not a weapon it's a dance pole, with a long ribbon." Spinel explained and Pearl chuckled, apologising for mistaking this perfect present for an ugly weapon. She had her adventure where she fought for her Pink.  
She didn't have to pick weapons ever again. She picked the stick, it was long and white. With a light blue ribbon wrapped around one end of it. She started to dance unwrapping the ribbon around herself. Letting it flow perfectly around. It was a demanding dancing tool. She will master it perfectly.

"Thank you. I love this."

"I am so happy!" Her Pink exclaimed and it was time to move to the ballroom where the party started. It was a nice party Pearl noticed as she observed the mingling of various gems. Occasional fusion would dance or even perform a trick or two to impress Pink diamond. Pearl stayed off to the side, she felt tired from smiling.

"It's quite fascinating isn't it?" Pinky silently appeared to her side. Pearl looked at the other pearl. She was holding a glass of something bubbly. Most likely Pink gave her to try it out. Pearl only hummed. It was fascinating...Pinky continued.

"To think so much can change since the first ball our diamond throw."

Pearl tilted her head a bit. It was way before her time.

"It was a celebration of the order, back then. Giving the security that we all know where we belong. How we fit in the perfect view of our society."

"That sounds like a dull party." Pearl noticed, watching as one Ruby and one Sapphire danced to fuse into a Garnet. The garnet danced and moved to vanish from Pearls view back between the gems partying. They felt familiar, maybe she saw them around.

"It was not dull the first ten thousand times... " Pinky stored the untouched drink in her gem. "I wonder if... this celebration of differences will become dull after ten thousand times, too? Will, she decided to change again? Will I recognize her when she does it? Will you recognize her if she changes again?"

Pearl wasn't sure why the other Pearl was saying all those things.

_No one hears me. I fear I lost them all, Con-..._

"Even if she changes, maybe we will change along with her as well?" Pearl spoke louder than she needed. Drowning out the ringing in her ears.

"Maybe. But I am happy with who I am." Pinky said calmly, her voice soft like the soft smile on her face. She was lost in memories of another time.

"I am as well," Pearl said fast. There were things she may want or change but... she should ignore them. She was content. Because there were hundredth of reasons to keep her life just like it was now. Gems were free to express themself everyone she cared was happy. She, her self was... happy. She was happy. She was so happy it hurt. Hurting familiarly. Missing them.

"This is my party, Pinky would you give me a dance?"

"Of course Crystal Pearl"

"That was my nickname three weeks ago. Am I to start calling you by your previous nickname, Bouncy ball."

"Wasnt it Volleyball three weeks ago?" Pinky wondered as she accepted Pearl's outstretched hand allowing herself to be pulled into the masses of dancing gems.

"Who knows Pink loves to give nicknames." Pearl focused on music, easily dancing. It was easy to sync up with the other Pearl. What made it easy was their understanding of Pink. Sure Pearl was the younger pearl, but she came in their lives at a point where everything seemed lost. Where Pink was losing hope and the first Pearl was damaged. And somehow, things started to go their way. All leading to everyone being so happy right here, right now.

**Don't think about the past.**  
**The now and here only matters.**

She was happy. So, happy... She didn't need anyone else in her life.

The party was great, yet somewhere around its peek, Pearl felt too tired to focus. The music couldn't be loud enough, yet it was giving her headaches.

"Are you hurt?" Pink questioned like she always would. A Bismut standing beside her and staring at Pearl. It made Pearl feel uncomfortable.

"No my diamond. I am simply tired." The Bismut looked away as if ...as if she couldn't recognize Pearl... She was Pink diamonds second Pearl, well known as the Pearl who defended her diamond. Yet... It brothered Pearl to watch the Bismut wander off towards a silent Lapis.

_...rest..._

"You should rest Pearl. Take a nap." Pearl nodded as if that was a good idea. She was not going to sleep, she will need to steel herself for the night. Make sure she stays alert and focused. A hard night awaited her. Its power was growing.

* * *

Pearl was in of the many unused rooms of the palace.

_Pearl, can you hear me?_

Pearl didn't react as she was sorting through the reports she collected on the colony. Reports she herself typed. They didn't have typos to fix…

_Please hear me, this is not real._

Pearl continued fixing typos.

A shadow was taking form on the mirror of the room. Speaking louder and clear. It was him. Pearl didn't look towards it. The unknown human was calling out towards her, talking about situations that ... couldn't have ever happened. Pearl was not hearing it. She won't respond.

_"...And then Peridot saw that you... Pearl are you okay? You didn't move a single bit for a while now. It must be doing something bad to you. "_

As if. Pearl frowned discarding the reports she held. They were not helping at all.

_"...I am sorry..."_ A sobbing sound made her chest feel too tight to breathe, not that she needed to breathe...

_"If I was stronger I could have saved everyone... but... in the end, I am the one who needs the help. I am nothing without my friends…"_

Its fingers were digging into the pink jacket. She missed him… them…Its voice was growing tiredly and more mumbling.

_" ...can't handle it any longer... I...feel like I will lose my mind... If just any gem could hear me. If I could reach anyone...But I cannot even be heard."_

Pearl looked towards the mirror, the unknown person was on his knees, tugging on his hair. Looking like he didn't sleep in weeks... He looked as tired as Pearl felt. She shouldn't have stayed alone, Pearl realized. She missed them so much. She was missing them... She made a mistake. And just like that, she moved in front of the mirror.

"I can hear you." She spoke to him. To the boy with the pink jacket stopped shaking.

He looked up slowly as if wary something will break if he moves fast.

_"Pearl?''_

"Yes."

_"Pearl I am so glad! I ...Are you ok? You don't look so good. We will figure it out. I promise you!"_ The teen stood up cleaning his tears away with his shelve. The pink jacket. The shade of pink so similar to Pinks. He looked so bright. As if Pearl just gave him the best present ever. This unknown boy looked at her with so much recognization and understanding... it was terrifying.

"But I won't listen to a word you say," Pearl spoke cutting the optimism the boy had down. Yet the hope persisted.

_"Ha, ha. Pearl, I know this is scary... and I realized that no one remembers the past correctly anymore. But please you have to trust me on this one. "_

"Some may look for trouble, but I am not one of them."

He took a deep breath. Stealing himself as if he was ready to debate her. "This is hard to believe in your positions, but I am your friend. I really care for you. And we will save everyone. I can prove it to you if you just give me a chance."

"I have every reason not to believe that I should go about my day. And ignore your mumbling."

"_No, no, no. Please don't. I finally managed to make you listen."_

"I wish the whispers would go away. I've heard so much about so many gems you keep talking about. Amethyst, Garnet... and so many others." Pearl hugged herself. The constant voice at the edge of her mind, screaming at her to turn away from her paradise, luring her into the unknown with stories of pain and growth. She couldn't risk it... What if she loses them all? She can't lose anyone...

_"You could hear my voice all this time…?"_ The boy looked at her in disbelief, as if hurt by what she had just said. She wanted to fix it, to apologize… anything to rip that painful expression off of the boy's face. She missed them so horribly. She needed to get away from him, away from that voice. She is not safe, **she had to return to her Diamond**. With her Diamond, she will be happy and safe and free... free?

"You are not a voice, you are just a ringing in my ears." Not a voice but a ringing. Pearl yelled, shutting her eyes away from the mirror, turning away.

_"You heard me when I explained to you ten days ago that you are in prison. That everyone is being held here against their free will!"_ Anger and frustration in his voice. Desperation edging into the same voice.

"And if I heard you, which I didn't. I..." Pearl trailed off, she wasn't sure what she wanted to say. What was she feeling? She misses them. All of them. She looked over her shoulder at the boy, her chest ached. Her fingers twitching, whatever the boy saw in her face it made him angrier, as he started to glow pink, demanding an answer like a Diamond.

"_You what?"_ A blazing pink star. Pearl turned her body to face him, reading herself for... for... she missed the feeling...

"I fear you. I am scared of you." Her words felt off as if she was pointing them in the wrong direction. He looked so small. The pink glow vanishing. Pearl continued against her feeling. Words falling of her lips as if they didn't even belong to her fully. "I don't know you. You are an unknown entity, calling at me to come to this unknown world of yours, that you keep telling me about. I don't know what your goals are, what you want from me...That world you keep describing to me fills me with a nightmarish terror."

_"Because that's the real world! This is a lie! A dream world designed to trap everyone, by giving them false happiness. It's ruining you."_

Pearl wanted... wanted to smash the mirror. Jump into the mirror and hug him. She missed them. It must be because of the pink jacket. She missed Ro-Pink, right it's Pink... no longer Rose... Pink, Volleyball and Spinel

"Everyone I ever cared for is inside this palace walls. I am happy. Everyone is happy! Right here, right now!"

"_It's making you happy to keep you from resisting it, Pearl. I can't just pull your gems free because it would damage you! I need you to reach out towards me so we can safely unplug your gem..."_

"I am not following you into the unknown!"

_"But this is just a false dream!"_

"What does it matter! What does it matter even if we are in a butterfly dream?"

_"Because it's not real! It's a lie! All the fights we had to be free of the past and now it is rewriting the past too -"_

"It's real for us here!" Pearl yelled back. It hurt, it hurt so much. She wanted to scream, she wanted to crawl out. The walls were looming on her now in a suffocating way as if her own hands would start betraying her and silencing her words.

_"... I am sorry, Pearl. You are right. I am a stranger to you right now. I... shouldn't have yelled like this... I am so tired. I miss you all so much...But that is no excuse. Please...Let me start over. I am Ste-"_

"I don't want to hear it! I am sorry but I am blocking you!" Pearl yelled out, her gem pulsing. The door to the room opened. An Amethyst poked in. She was shorter than the typical one. Pearl snapped around to face the gem holding her whip at ready.

_" Amethyst!"_

The boy in the mirror waved at the purple gem, but she couldn't see him. She couldn't hear him.

"Is everything ok? I heard yelling. Any trouble to deal with?"

"_She is your friend, and inside here you don't even know her, Pearl."_ He sounded patient now.

"No, no. No trouble at all."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Why the angry panicky screaming and in tears?"

Tears? Did she cry? Fingers reached to her checks, the warm tears caused a spike of nostalgia. It's a lie. She never had reasons to cry from pain. She was happy! So happy! Always so happy!

_"You could tell her about me... she will understand."_

"I was ...acting." Pearl snapped, coming to her senses, her body taking the proper stance as a knight armour. She will not show weakness any enemy can exploit.

"Acting?" The purple gem repeated not completely buying it. So Pearl had to sell it better.

"Yes, it was acting practice. My Diamond is preparing a dramatic performance." She grinned, moving closer to the purple gem with a light step.

_"Seriously Pearl? She is not going to buy that."_

"Like a play."

"Yes. I am acting in her play. It's so much fun to pretend to scream and yell." Pearl chuckled, imitating somewhat her Diamond. Pearl's are supposed to resemble their Diamonds to a degree. Right... that was right... or did Pink changed that... she wasn't feeling sure.

"That's so cool. What kind of play is it?" The gem grinned, putting her weapon away.

"It's a tragedy," Pearl said and left the room before the other gem could speak or Steven could stop her. Ignoring the small realisation that she called him in her mind by a name he didn't manage to give her.

* * *

She shouldn't have spoken to the boy in the mirror. The ringing in her ear was growing stronger. He was starting to figure out how to manifest outside reflective surfaces, as a ghost only she could see. He was patient now. A lot of time just offering support.

No longer insisting and talking until her head felt like splitting apart. He let her even rest in silence or near-silence as he liked to sing or hum. Some of the songs made her miss them even more, even when she was sitting with Pink Diamond, Volleyball, and even Spinel.

She understood that he was just being friendly. Repeating what was last said when she spaced out so others don't notice. Telling her which gems were 'trapped gems' and which were 'generated by the dream'.

Apparently, Pink was generated by the dream. She didn't want to know that.

Her fingers were itching, she found herself drawn to the practice fields for the soldiers. He didn't say anything about that. She made sure to spend ample time with her Diamond, who was delighted by it... She missed them. She missed them so much so she gave strong hugs to Pink. She was with Pink Diamond, no reason to miss the gem.

It pleased Pearl slightly to see the uncomfortable expression she could get out the unknown boy, whose name she definitely couldn't know,

as she nuzzled into Pink Diamond, sharing soft caring words with her. Days ticked by. He started to look worse. He would vanish now from time to time. Worry was naggin in Pearl's head.

"What a nice tune you are humming." Spinel grinned at her and Pearl froze. She started to hum his tune. A song from the past according to him. She chuckled at Spinel. "Nothing special. I think I have picked it up in passing."

"Oh, sounds nice. Wanna teach me!"

"No, thank you Spinel. Why don't you go spend time with Volleyball."

"Don't you want me here?" There was an undertone of fear in her voice.

"... No, no. I just feel sleepy." Pearl said reassuringly.

"Oh, you want to play the nap game and rest!"

"Yes, that's the game I had in mind."

"Sure, you play that! Don't be sad when you are done with the game or I will come for you!"

Pearl smile twitched but she ignored it. Simply sneaking out to go for a walk. He appeared beside Pearl. Simply walking with her as she left Pink's Palace. It was so easy to avoid the guards, sneak under them and then walk the less frequented routes, wandering through the Homeworld city. It felt nice having him beside her. Nearly comfortable, just silently looking across the homeworld streets and gems minding their own business. She missed them just a bit less.

"What do you want?" She finally asked, looking at him.

_"Nothing..."_ That was a lie and Pearl looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He smiled tiredly.  
_"Nothing new that I didn't already tell you about."_

He wanted to free them... But the risk, if he was lying, was too great. She would risk so much. "You are keeping me awake."

He knew he did, he saw Pearl not sleeping and not napping. Dreaming made her see both humans. Even hear the woman with Steven, the one that kept on encouraging him. The one who tried to crack the codes of the world and shut the dream down.

She would see them when they would fuse... Pearl knew humans could not fuse... so the dream must be a lie. A fantasy.

"Are you trying to distract me till I make a horrible mistake?"

_"No, I would help you not to make a mistake. I didn't mean to be distracting."_

"I don't need your help."

Pearl turned away from him going down the back passage, which no gem used. He reached out and gripped her hand.

_"Pearl, do you believe that this world is right as it is?"_

No, she... loved her and...missed them even when she was surrounded by her friends and family, she felt like she was missing her family and friends. Like her love was off. She was being absurd, she didn't need a spear she got a gift from her Pink! Why couldn't she be content with it all? Content with just Pink! She didn't need Rose...Rose was just Pink! Pink was right here!

"Please stop it..."

_"I just want to be there for you, for Amethyst for Garnet, for every gem -"_

A child should not bear such a burden. His mother burdened them all, she hurt. Pearl hurt. She was happy! She didn't need him! She was happy with here and now!

"I don't need you. No one needs you, Steven. Leave us alone already!" Pearl pulled her hand out of the ghostly grip, seeing the moment the hope in the tired human shatter, resignation filling his eyes. Anger boiling just under the skin. He slowly blinked the oncoming tears away. Shoulder shaking before they became stiff and unmoving.

_"...Ok."_

"O...k..." Pearl drew the word out. Panic was gripping her mind. What had she done?!

_"You are right. It appears as everyone is happier without me. I apologize for being selfish. For wanting to help fix it. I missed you all so much I forgot to respect your wishes."_

He smiled. Strained smile.

Pearl felt her tears falling. Her hands were covering her lips. Silencing and hiding the inaudible no she was making.

_"Farewell Pearl. I will never again bother you or any other gem."_

He was gone.

* * *

A day passed and he was still gone.

She missed them... Rainbow Diamond has fallen apart due to instability, much to her Diamond surprise. It felt off. It was the first time that happened. She missed them.

"Pearl, you feel so tired? Are you okay? Is something stressing you?"

Pearl looked down to her feet where she was sitting on the floor. Everyone she ever cared about was here... but... He missed them too... She shouldn't miss them so much when she was fusing with the person she missed!? Pearl felt angry at herself.

"...What would make you happy?"

Pink Diamond asked and Pearl's head snapped up to look at those soft eyes of hers, which lacked humanity, with their diamond-shaped pupils.

"Do you ever feel like you don't know who you are?"

"Of course, but then I remember my two beautiful supporting Pearls and every other gem that looks up to me for guidance. And then I know exactly what I am."

What …. Not who….

"What are you?" Pearl asked curiously.

"I am Pink Diamond, one of the Four Rulers of Homeworld and the reformer of gem culture!"

Pearl hummed, she knew that. Pink was always Pink except when she wasn't. Pink sat beside Pearl on the floor.

"Pearl, you are important to me. I love you."

"I know you do... I love you too."

"That's why you are by my side. So we can be together!" Pink grinned so easily at her.

"Together...Will we stay together forever?" Pearl asked unsure why she was asking this. She needed to hear it.

"You will never lose me, Pearl. I will never choose anyone else but you." Pink said as she changed her form. She was shorter. Rose quartz in a white dress. "You like this form, right? I used it to hide from Homeworld for a while. You called me Rose."

Pearl looked up at the gem, smile settled on her lips.

She missed… her…

The smile spread more. She finally knew... where she belonged.

"A dance," Pearl asked and Rose accepted. They started to move as Pearl started to hum, the words started to slip into her mind. The melody was hummed once by the unknown boy. But she was singing it now.

"I was fine~..." Pearl sang the beginning of the song. Deciding to keep most of it to herself.

It is over, isn't it?

Pearl pulled Rose close to herself as they danced, and it was more... so much more than anything before.

"War and glory, reinvention~"

Rose chuckled, as Pearl pulled herself out her arms to slide to her knees in front of her.

"Fusion, freedom and your attention.~" She didn't stay there as she swiftly moved to stand again, gripping Rose by her hand to make her spin.

"Out in daylight, my potential. Bold, precise and experimental.~"

"All the reasons I adore you Pearl~All the reason I fall for you~ " Rose sang back at Pearl.

Pearl smiled, it was over, wasn't it? It didn't felt as painful to realize it now. She continued to hum.

"I choose you, my Pearl~" Rose sung and Pearl allowed Rose to pull her close. So close.

"Who would I be in this world if I am not with you~?" Pearl sang and Rose kissed her, drinking the melody Pearl had created.

Pearl returned the kiss, moving a pink lock of hair back behind her shoulder. They parted and Pearl stepped away. She could see the blush on Rose's cheeks, wanting so much more from Pearl. Wanting to fuse, wanting to stay with her, wanting to love her.

It's over isn't it, she is gone...

She was not where she was meant to be. Pearl smiled wide. "Thank you, Rose, I feel much better now. I will take a brisk walk and then return home."

Rose nodded and shapeshifted back to Pink Diamond, a moment later the door opened and Spinel and Volleyball entered the room. They looked so happy.

Pearl turned her back to them, she didn't even take ten steps before she started to run. She closed her eyes trying to reach those shadows.

What had she done?

Was it too late?

A female voice, no... Connie.

I filled the tank... are you sure?

"Where are you going? Don't leave me alone."

Pearl yelled causing several gems to look at her as she ran.

"Are you out there, Steven, Connie!" Pearl yelled, letting her legs carry her faster than she thought possible. She wasn't thinking where she was going. She had to ...

Somehow.

"Take me into the unknown! I want to go!" Pearl felt terrified as she faced the fact that she wanted to go into the unknown. Go into this world of pain.

"Do you feel me, can you show me?!"

She felt heavy, her steps slowing down as she realized she was on the landing platforms for the ships.

"How do I follow you into the unknown?" She asked the air, coming closer to the edge, looking over Homeworld for a sign. To reach out, but how?

"Pink's second Pearl." A steady voice addressed her. It was a Garnet fusion... no... it was her Garnet... if she is to believe Steven... "Whatever troubles you, we can talk about it. You don't need to take any harsh steps." She said, moving her visor to look into the future. Pearl summoned her present, ripping the blue band of its tip and pointing it towards Garnet.

"Tell me, don't you miss anything?" Pearl asked, readying herself for battle. She was close to the edge, and the drop was harsh and deep. She was cornered.

She had to hurry before they left her behind.

"No one wants to cause you harm," Garnet spoke trying to calm her down, ignoring the question.

"I made a horrible mistake," Pearl responded.

"Even so, jumping off is not a solution." Garnet stepped closer, carefully ready to sprint and to tackle her. Pearl took a breath, jump…

She looked from the corner of her eye at the deep pit. Maybe it was wishful thinking, maybe it was reality. But for the briefest of moments, Pearl saw a sparkle of pink and stars.

Pink and Volleyball were now entering the landing platform. Walking towards Garnet.

"What's happening here?" Pink asked with worry.

"Crystal Pearl?" Volleyball asked, her hands were shaking.

Garnet started to step forward and Pearl threw her stick at the fusion, as if it was a spear, to keep her too busy to stop her from what she was about to do. Pearl stepped off the edge and pushing herself off it, she was falling. Screams erupted from above.

"Steven!" Pearl yelled as she plunged towards the ground. She felt alive. The world around herself was breaking.

The gems on the landing platform saw the white Pearl break into thousands of pieces. Garnet fell apart as if they were losing someone close to them. It didn't make sense, they barely knew that Pearl. Why did they scream in agony? Another piece was now missing.

Pink Diamond screamed. Energy lashing out around her. Her First Pearl stood too close as the violent energies erupted...

Connie was leading Steven away from the wall. It was heartbreaking to learn they had lost. That they couldn't reach their friends. She felt like a failure knowing she couldn't turn off that wall without turning the gems into just that… lifeless stones.

Steven was not taking it well. He cried the night away. Only now being able to stand without shaking. Connie was tempted to ignore the warning and just turn off the horrible machine that kept all the gems captive. To take the risk of…. She didn't, destroying the gems personality was too big of a risk. She could never risk that...

"I am sorry I should have stayed with you and not go on a studying spear for weeks...If we were together maybe... "

"Connie... don't. Just don't. It's not anyone's fault..."

Connie nodded, she gave him another hug. She knew he didn't believe those words himself. Blaming himself. They would have continued towards the ship when her instincts suddenly told her to be alert.

There was a sound in the station. A sound coming from behind. She turned around and saw a gem falling out of the wall.

Connie's hand was already grabbing Steven's as she started to pull him back.

The gem hit the ground.

"Look!" Connie was dragging Steven, who only started to look forward when the light of a gem reforming started to bath the corridor to the wall room.

A light that took a familiar shape.

"Pearl?!"

The shape formed on the ground, hands and knees on the ground. They were by Pearl's side as she turned up at them, her gem full of cracks.

"I think I need a bit of healing..." Pearl's voice cracked. Her form glitched painfully. It made Steven move, licking his hand and pressing it to the gem. Soft healing shines from the contact and it was whole again. Pearl let a breath out and then she hugged Steven so strongly that Connie thought he would pop.

"You... got out?" Steven asked looking torn between confused and overjoyed.

"I am so sorry for what I said. I wasn't thinking straight. I missed you both so much. But it kept making me think I was missing Pink and Spinel and Volleyball."

"But why did you... why did you follow me in the end?"

"Because ... there was a part of me which was always longing to go into the unknown. The part of me that knew, that it all was way too happy to be real. The part that knew I wasn't where I wanted to be."

"But... you gave up being with mom," Steven asked as he finally accepted the hug and returned it with vengeance.

"...It's over. She is gone. And I want to move on... it may have been a pleasant dream... but you cannot feel alive if you are sleeping." Pearl whispered and Connie felt her tears starting to fall. She coughed to bring attention to herself. It was possible to free them from the dream captivity.

"Well, shouldn't we start working to free everyone else?" Connie grinned already planning Steven's meals and sleep cycles. She had to make sure he stays strong.

Steven was shining with hope as he nodded. "Yes!"


End file.
